DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO
by AMYivonROSE
Summary: Amy regresa después de tantos años, sin saber que le espera el destino
_**DEPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO**_

Por fin estaba de vuelta después de tantos años de estar ausente pude regresar para celebrar el cumpleaños número once de mi mejor amiga Cream pues tan amable me avía invitado. Ya quería que bien me fue en los cinco años de estar ausente por mis estudios de arqueología y lo bien que me avía ido en los lugares que avía visitado… claro que esa no fue una de las razones por la cual me avía marchado, puesto que fue…

-Amy! Por fin llegaste-dijo una tierna voz detrás de mí.

-Cream!?-me quede sorprendida al ver que tanto había cambiado, puesto que ya no era tanto una niña-enserio eres tú? Mírate que tanto as cambiado.

-Yo tampoco te pude reconocer, ¡mírate as cambiado mucho¡-dijo muy alegre y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nos vamos-Dije un tanto cansada por el viaje.

-Claro!-dijo Cream.

Íbamos las dos por las calles de Green Gill, la cual no avía visto durante mucho tiempo, mientras caminábamos veía a mi alrededor y podía notar que no todo avía cambiado, me llego una gran nostalgia al recordar todo lo que viví antes de irme.

-Ya espero llegar para contarte lo bien que me ha ido y por supuesto quisiera que me contaras como te ha ido a ti y como han estado las cosas durante mi ausencia.

-Claro ¡-dijo alegre.

* Cuando llegue no pude evitar sorprenderme con una pequeña fiesta que me avían organizado para mi llegada, unas cuantas lagrimas se notaban por la impresión y la emoción*.

-Amy! Bienvenida-dijo un alegre zorrito amarillo, anaranjado que ahora tenía 13 años- que bien que hallas llegado con bien.

-Tails!-grite al verlo al mismo tiempo de abrazarlo-Me alegro tanto de verte.

-Lo mismo digo Amy…as cambiado mucho, eres más hermosas de cuando te avías ido.

-Gracias-dije alegre.

-Claro que no te has olvidado de mí-dijo una voz detrás mío.

-Nnuckles!-dije al abrazarlo-claro que no te he olvidado, como olvidar un gruñón como tú-dije entre risas

-¿Y como está el?-dije buscando a todos lados-el vino?

-El todavía no llega, pero tal vez no tarde-dijo tails un poco preocupado.

En ese momento sentí como abría la puerta de mi casa, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa falsa al notar que era Sally, ¿a que vendrá? O ¿a quién buscara? ¿Habrá sido al?

-Hola Amy ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- dijo con una mirada de rivalidad en sus ojos.

-Hola Sally, lo mismo digo- dijo Amy poniendo la misma mirada, puesto nunca se habían llevado bien y por qué ella le avía robado lo que más importante de su vida.

-¿No quieren una galleta chicas?- dijo vanilla apurada por la situación de las dos chicas.

-Claro- dijo Sally.

-Gracias Vanilla están deliciosas.

-Amy podemos hablar un momento – dijo Sally.

-Claro-dijo Amy comiendo su galleta un poco extrañada.

-Ven sígueme.

Ella la avia llevado al jardín trasero de la casa Amy. Amy se sorprendió al ver las flores tan hermosas que avían plantado, puesto las orquídeas y nadie más excepto Cream y Vanilla sabían que le gustaban.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Sally?

-Pues quería avisarte y advertirte.

-¿Advertirme? ¿De qué?

-Amy se a lo que has regresado y te advierto que ahora no me dejare vencer por nadie, ni por ti.

-De que estas hablando- dijo Amy muy extrañada.

-Tu regresaste por Sonic, ¿Qué ahora me dirás que no lo sigues amando?

-¡¿Qué!?- dijo Amy al momento de ruborizarse al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía a mil por hora- De que estas hablando Sally, yo volví por el cumpleaños de Cream.

-¡No me salgas con eso! Ya te lo advertí Amy Rose, Sonic es y siempre será mío- dijo Sally dejando furiosa a Amy por lo que le avia dicho.

Pasaron solo cinco minutos desde que Amy y Sally avían "conversado", pero Amy pudo regresar a la fiesta que le avían organizado, pero prefirió quedarse para calmarse un poco y ver como las flores jugueteaban con el viento, mientras que el sol pegaba pegaba en su rostro con una gran calidez sentimental de calma, que avia vivido hace mucho tiempo desde que se fue. De repente escucho una palabra con esa voz que hacia saltar a su corazón de alegría, tristeza, emoción, pero sobretodo amor, "Ai estas Amy" fue lo que escucho de su antiguo amor…

-¡Sonic!- dijo Amy sorprendida- cuanto tiempo llevas llevas parado ai.

-No mucho, de hecho acabo de llegar.

-Que bien- dijo sonriente.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo contento pero con algo de seriedad- vamos adentro, que tus invitados te esperan.

-¡Claro!- dijo con amabilidad.

"Ya hace mucho que no lo veía, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía si amabilidad y era lo único que sentía por mí ", dijo Amy entre pensamientos. Llendo con él para recibir a sus invitados, le llegaron un mar de recuerdos con los momentos que avían llegado a pasar juntos, pero solo eran eso, recuerdos y nada más, pues todo aquello lo dejo porque ella no quería volver a ser lastimada por la misma persona a la cual avia amado desde mucho tiempo no después de lo que vio, pues lo que avia visto fue el colmo y no quería soportar más sufrimiento, pues aquella no quería volver a soportarla nueva mente.

Pero al verlo nueva mente volvió a sentir ese amor que no sentía hace cinco años, mucho menos con ninguno de los tantos pretendientes que tuvo durante su estudiaba en la escuela de Arqueología. Amy creía odiarlo después de lo que le hiso… pero al volverlo a ver ahora que lo tenía enfrente, seguía sintiendo ese ridículo sentimiento que hubiera querido superar, pero sin embargo su ser, su alma y su corazón, no querían dejar pasar eso, es lo que más odiaba de sí misma.

*Cuando entramos no pude evitar seguirlo con la mirada al ver que iba directo Asia Tails, no pude evitar un sonrisa acusadora por parte de Tails, eso me dejo un poco extrañad, pero no le tome mucha importancia, puesto me dirigía a hablar con Cream y Vanilla para agradecerles la sorpresa que avían preparado en mi jardín. Note que se veían un poco extrañadas al voltearse a ver, pero después pusieron una sonrisa queriendo dar a entender que no fue nada*.

-¿Sucede algo Amy?, te noto un poco extraña.

-No es nada Cream solo tuve un pequeña discusión con Sally, pero no es de importancia, no te preocupes.

-Está bien…- dijo Cream un poco extrañada.

-Pero cuéntame como a estado todo aquí desde mi ausencia.

-Bueno…- dijo un poco seria- es que lo que pasa- dijo al momento de voltear a Sonic-…bueno mejor te platico después ¿Está bien?

-Claro…- dijo Amy muy extrañada.

Ya cayendo la noche mientras Amy despedía a los invitados para poder descansar puesto había sido un día largo pero alegre. Cuando noto que ya todos o eso creía, avían salido puesto al cerrar la puerta y ver detrás de él noto a alguien, esa persona le dio el susto de su vida.

-¡Sonic! Que haces aquí, creí que ya te avías ido me asustaste- dijo al poner su mano en su pecho para tranquilizarse.

-Es solo que…- dijo al mismo tiempo que se quedaba callad, solo mirándola. ¿Qué quera? ¿De qué quería hablar?

 **CONTINUARA…**


End file.
